This invention relates generally to waveguide connectors and more particularly to quick-disconnect waveguide connectors.
As is known in the art, a conventional waveguide connector generally comprises a flange formed on one end of the waveguide, with the waveguide opening located at the center of the flange, and a plurality of mounting holes disposed around the periphery of the flange. A waveguide connection is made by securing two such flanged connectors together by bolts or screws through the mounting holes of each flange. The waveguides generally are aligned by fitting guide pins on one flange into guide holes on the other flange.
While the above-described waveguide connector is satisfactory for use in some applications, such connector does not lend itself particularly well to applications where quick connection and disconnection is required.